


glowing

by lilac_heart (destinedtobelokid)



Series: one word prompts [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinedtobelokid/pseuds/lilac_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Drink the strange glowing liquid, Merlin. It’ll be great.” Merlin grumbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	glowing

“Drink the strange glowing liquid, Merlin. It’ll be great.” Merlin grumbles as he scowls into the mirror, eyes peering at the pale gold tinge of his skin.

He was shirtless, his old black tee lying crumpled on the floor, and his eyes roamed over his skinny torso, marvelling at the golden light emitting from his skin. He placed a hand over his belly, to find his hand glowing too. He looked all over himself; his legs, his chest, his neck, his _eyes_. His eyes, normally a clear blue, were a brilliant golden.

“What the _fuck_ did Gwaine put in that drink?” Merlin asked his golden reflection.


End file.
